Story of Us
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Because only the warm-hearted Emperor who can stand with the icy Empress. Kumpulan drabble/ficlet tentang pairing Muneyoshi Kugayama x Fuyumi Irisu. Rated T to M for some reasons. Enjoy reading :)
1. The Empress

**_Story of Us_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Because only the warm-hearted Emperor who can stand with the icy Empress. Kumpulan drabble/ficlet tentang pairing Muneyoshi Kugayama x Fuyumi Irisu. Rated T to M for some reasons. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** OOC, romance gagal, abal, ngasal dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana tegang di rapat Komite Festival Kebudayaan akhirnya melunak setelah Irisu Fuyumi mengungkapkan solusi yang dinilai cukup cerdas dan rasional untuk mengakhiri perdebatan antara Klub Musik dan Klub Drama.

Para _audience_ yang menghadiri rapat terdiam seribu bahasa ketika Fuyumi berbicara dengan lugas – namun tegas – menandakan bahwa ia tak ingin diinterupsi apalagi dibantah saat mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Sebagian orang terperanjat… Sebagian lagi merasa iri karena tak memiliki pesona layaknya Fuyumi, yang mampu menundukkan setiap hadirin di ruang rapat terperangah dengan keahliannya mengendalikan situasi.

Hampir semua orang terlihat tak nyaman duduk di tempat mereka. Mencoba tak beradu pandang dengan sang _Empress_ – _which is_ dengan kejernihan mata birunya yang seolah berdaya magis – mampu menyibak segala rahasia terdalam yang berusaha disembunyikan setiap orang.

Hanya satu orang – di kursi paling ujung dekat papan tulis – tetap memasang senyum di wajah tampannya. Tak terpengaruh dengan aksi mengagumkan sang _Empress_ yang tengah bermain-main dengan kondisi psikologi para anggota komite pasca ketegangan yang berlangsung di awal rapat.

Tak ada yang mampu mendefinisikan senyuman sang ketua OSIS. Mereka malah bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kugayama Muneyoshi masih tetap dapat menorehkan senyum kala Irisu Fuyumi menggiring mereka ke tepi jurang? Semua anggota rapat merasa diabaikan oleh sang ketua.

Para hadirin menghela napas penuh kelegaan saat Irisu menyudahi siksaan mentalnya. Tanabe Jirou berdeham beberapa kali. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Irisu-san," mengangguk pelan pada sang _Empress_ sebelum beralih pada sang ketua OSIS di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Kaichou_ -sama? Apakah saran dari Irisu-san bisa diterapkan untuk memecahkan permasalahan antara Klub Musik dan Klub Drama?"

Meski ketegangan telah mereda, situasi tak lantas berubah normal. Atmosfer perseteruan dan intimidasi masih terasa di ruang rapat tersebut.

Kendati mengutarakan penyelesaian yang brilian, Fuyumi juga menciptakan suasana yang tak mengenakkan bagi sebagian anggota rapat – khususnya mereka yang tengah berdebat.

Muneyoshi mengelus dagunya. " _Well_ …" Tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saran dari _Empress_ -san cukup bagus. Kami akan mempertimbangkannya."

Muneyoshi membetulkan posisi duduknya, menarik kursi ke depan dan meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja.

"Selain itu… Adakah yang ingin menyampaikan pendapat lain mengenai masalah ini?" Sepasang _orbs_ merah tua menyisir sekeliling, mengamati ekspresi semua orang satu persatu.

"Haha. Jangan tegang seperti itu _dong_. Tenang saja. Aku tidak menggigit kok," canda sang ketua – berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Semua pendapat akan dipertimbangkan dan akan kita diskusikan bersama untuk menentukan keputusan yang baik bagi semua pihak."

Tak ada yang mampu menolak ketulusan serta kesungguhan hati yang terbersit dalam tatapan sang ketua – yang dalam sekejap saja telah mampu melenyapkan keraguan dalam hati mereka.

"Kami menyetujui saran dari Irisu-senpai," ujar seorang siswi berkuncir dua – salah satu anggota Klub Drama yang duduk di sebelah Satoshi. Tampak malu-malu, namun tersirat jelas dari sikapnya bahwa ia mengambil keputusan itu tanpa paksaan.

"Klub Musik juga tidak keberatan dengan saran Irisu-san," sahut seorang siswa yang gaya rambutnya mirip vokalis _OLDCODEX_ – hanya agak lebih pendek di bagian jambang karena tak ingin menyaingi ketua Klub Mading.

Muneyoshi mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti… Kalian semua menerima solusi dari _Empress_ -san?" Sekali lagi ia bertanya kepada para anggotanya sebelum mengambil keputusan.

Setelah hampir satu menit tak ada yang mengajukan keberatan dan bantahan, sang ketua OSIS pun memutuskan bahwa perdebatan antara Klub Musik dan Klub Drama telah selesai.

Rapat kemudian ditunda beberapa menit dan akan dilanjutkan kembali setelah jam istirahat.

" _Yokatta_ … Akhirnya selesai juga… Rasanya seperti menunggu keputusan eksekusi hukuman mati saja." Satoshi Fukube mengelus dada setelah memastikan Fuyumi sudah berada cukup jauh untuk mendengar keluhannya.

Jirou yang masih sibuk merapikan beberapa dokumen di meja mengamini ucapan sang _junior_ karena untuk beberapa saat, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Irisu-senpai benar-benar seorang ratu yaa. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia yang menjadi ketua OSIS. Untunglah dia tidak mencalonkan diri saat pemilihan," tambah Satoshi.

"Irisu-san sempat dicalonkan menjadi ketua OSIS. Tapi dia langsung mengundurkan diri keesokan harinya. Tampaknya ia tak terlalu berminat terjun dalam sebuah organisasi." Jirou mengetuk-ngetukan ujung dokumennya ke meja.

"Irisu-san juga tidak bergabung dalam klub mana pun," papar Jirou yang pernah sekelas dengan Fuyumi saat tahun pertama.

"Ohh. Begitu _toh_. Syukur _deh_ , Irisu-senpai mengundurkan diri. Ngomong-ngomong… Kugayama-senpai juga tidak mengikuti klub mana pun kan?!"

Jirou mengangkat bahu. "Yap! Sepertinya tanpa harus menjadi anggota klub mana pun, mereka berdua sudah cukup populer di sekolah ini."

"Kalau aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya seperti Irisu-senpai, mungkin aku juga akan terkenal yaa. Hehehe." Satoshi berangan-angan, tapi sesaat kemudian _mood_ nya kembali _down_.

"Tapi Irisu-senpai terkenal karena kelihaiannya memanipulasi psikologi orang lain demi melancarkan urusannya kan?! Pantas saja ia dijuluki _The Empress_." Tanpa ragu ia mengungkapkan opininya tentang sang _Empress_ di depan Jirou.

Di luar dugaan, Jirou malah tertawa mendengar penuturan Satoshi yang blak-blakan. "Hahaha. Pendapatmu ada benarnya juga, Fukube."

"Tapi… Bukan karena itu Irisu-san dijuluki _The Empress_ ," imbuhnya sembari mengusap sebulir air mata yang menyembul di ujung matanya.

"Hah? Masa? Lantas karena apa?" Satoshi terbelalak mendengar pernyataan _senpai_ nya.

"Karena Kugayama yang pertama kali memanggilnya seperti itu. Lagipula… Meski dijuluki _The Empress_ , tak ada seorang pun yang berani memanggil Irisu-san dengan sebutan _"The Empress"_ kecuali Kugayama."

"Eeee? _Hontou ni?!_ "

.

.

.

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Someone Special

**_Story of Us_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Because only the warm-hearted Emperor who can stand with the icy Empress. Kumpulan drabble/ficlet tentang pairing Muneyoshi Kugayama x Fuyumi Irisu. Rated T to M for some reasons. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** OOC, romance gagal, abal, ngasal dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Huaaaa… Aku senang sekali, Chi-chaaan! Akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang menggambar ilustrasi manga kesukaanku!" Mayaka menggenggam tangan sahabatnya setelah menemui ketua komite festival yang memberitahukan bahwa Muneyoshi yang menggambar poster di papan pengumuman.

Desain Muneyoshi di poster sama persis dengan desain di manga _A Corpse By Evening_ yang dijual di Festival Kanya tahun lalu.

Menurut _senpai_ nya di Klub Manga, penulis naskah manga tersebut adalah Anjou Haruna yang telah pindah sekolah. Sementara ilustrasi dan latar belakangnya dikerjakan oleh orang lain.

"Tak kusangka Kugayama-senpai bisa menggambar sebagus itu. Sayang sekali ia _gak_ bergabung dengan Klub Manga." Mayaka tampak bersedih.

Gadis itu sangat mengagumi keahlian Muneyoshi dalam menggambarkan ilustrasi di manga _A Corpse By Evening_. Mayaka bahkan pernah berharap untuk mengajukan diri sebagai murid, seandainya ia bertemu dengan sang _illustrator_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui Kugayama-senpai?" Eru mengusulkan sembari merengkuh lengan Mayaka. Wajah gadis berambut pendek tersebut langsung berseri-seri dan menyambut gembira usulan Eru.

Keduanya lantas mencari keberadaan sang ketua OSIS – yang untuk beberapa alasan – harus berpisah dari sahabat sekaligus wakilnya yang malah sibuk dengan beberapa anggota komite acara di ruang rapat.

"Kyaaaaa… _Seito kaichou_ -samaaaa!" Langkah Mayaka terhenti ketika mendengar beberapa siswi berteriak mengelu-elukan Muneyoshi. Mayaka dan Eru yang berada di gedung B lantai dua, bergegas menuju jendela – mencari sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari keramaian di _stand_ permainan _shoot and win_.

Eru dan Mayaka dapat melihat sosok sang ketua OSIS dikelilingi kerumunan orang – khususnya para wanita. Muneyoshi tengah berdiri dalam posisi menembak sambil memegang sebuah imitasi senapan laras panjang, bersiap menembakkan peluru karet ke arah kaleng-kaleng yang tersusun rapi beberapa meter di depannya.

Kedua sahabat itu saling berpandangan. Tak memungkiri kenyataan bahwa Muneyoshi terlihat sangat keren ketika memegang senjata seperti itu. Pantas saja para gadis memekik histeris melihat aksinya.

Tak lama kemudian… DOR! Sebuah peluru karet berhasil melubangi kaleng di tumpukan ketiga hingga menembus dan tertancap di dinding. Tak pelak lagi, hal itu membuat hampir seluruh kaleng terjatuh dan hanya menyisakan empat kaleng di tumpukan paling bawah.

Semua penonton riuh memberi _applause_ kepada Muneyoshi yang tersenyum sumringah karena berhasil menjatuhkan banyak kaleng.

Perolehan hadiah ditentukan dari banyaknya kaleng yang berhasil dijatuhkan. Sejak awal festival, hanya Muneyoshi yang mampu menjatuhkan kaleng sebanyak itu. Itu berarti… Muneyoshi akan mendapat hadiah yang besar.

Penjaga _stand_ memberikan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna _pink_ setinggi enam puluh senti meter kepada Muneyoshi. Tak lupa mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilannya dan menanyakan tentang hadiahnya apakah untuk dirinya atau diberikan kepada orang lain – mengingat pemuda itu baru memenangkan sebuah boneka lucu nan menggemaskan yang biasanya diidamkan anak perempuan.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepada seseorang yang spesial." Muneyoshi menjawab tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Hooooo…" Semua orang saling berpandangan, terkejut dengan ucapan Muneyoshi yang cukup mencengangkan. Mereka pun lantas menerka-nerka… Siapa orang yang spesial di hati sang ketua OSIS yang tampan itu?

"Ahhh… Mungkinkah itu Anjou-san?" Mayaka memiliki jawabannya sendiri. Haruna dan Muneyoshi bekerja sama dalam pengerjaan manga _A Corpse By Evening_.

Hal itu cukup mengindikasikan bahwa keduanya memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Mungkin lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Itu mungkin saja! Tak kusangka Kugayama-senpai orangnya romantis yaa." Eru memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah jambu karena membayangkan Muneyoshi berperan sebagai aktor drama favoritnya dalam serial drama romantis yang selalu ditontonnya setiap malam.

'Hei, lihat! Dia menuju ke sini!" Kali ini Mayaka yang berteriak histeris tatkala Muneyoshi berhasil membebaskan diri dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung B. Kedua gadis itu pun menunggu Muneyoshi di ujung tangga.

Pemuda itu menaiki tangga sambil bersenandung pelan. Senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. Beberapa kali ia pun menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Tak mengherankan bila Kugayama Muneyoshi menang telak dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS. Semua orang suka padanya dan dia pun menyukai semua orang. Bukankah begitu?

Maka dari itu, banyak orang yang terkejut dengan penuturannya yang menyiratkan bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Dan dia akan memberikan boneka _teddy bear_ itu pada orang tersebut.

Mayaka… Mungkin juga Eru, menyangka bahwa orang tersebut adalah Anjou Haruna yang telah pindah sekolah setahun yang lalu.

Sementara yang lainnya tak mampu memprediksikan apalagi menebak, siapa orang yang sangat beruntung hingga sang ketua OSIS menganggapnya begitu spesial sampai ingin menghadiahkannya sebuah boneka yang _gak_ bisa dibilang kecil.

"Selamat siang, Kugayama-senpai." Mayaka dan Eru menyapa Muneyoshi ketika pemuda itu menjejakkan kaki di lantai dua gedung B, persis di depan kedua gadis tersebut.

Muneyoshi memposisikan bonekanya ke samping dan membalas sapaan kedua adik kelasnya dengan sikap ramah yang selalu ditujukan pemuda itu tanpa pandang bulu.

"Sa-saya sangat kagum dengan poster buatan _Senpai_ yang dipajang di depan ruang rapat." Agak terbata, Mayaka berusaha mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang hasil karya Muneyoshi.

Ucapan Mayaka lantas mengundang senyum lebar sang ketua OSIS. "Waaah… Tak kusangka ada yang memperhatikan poster itu. Terima kasih yaa."

Muneyoshi sudah hendak pergi – namun diurungkannya – saat Mayaka mengungkapkan alasan kekagumannya yang lain.

"Sa-sa-saya juga sangat kagum dengan manga _A Corpse By Evening_. _Senpai_ yang membuatnya kan?! Bersama Anjou Haruna-san. Manga itu sangat bagus. Itu merupakan manga favorit saya!"

Sekali lagi, Muneyoshi hanya menoreh senyuman di wajah maskulinnya. Dia memandang Mayaka dan Eru bergantian – tampak sedang mengamati kedua gadis tersebut sebelum akhirnya tatapannya kembali berubah lembut layaknya seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Sekali lagi… Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apresiasimu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya walaupun aku hanya membantu menggambar ilustrasinya. Anjou-san pun pasti akan gembira mendengarnya."

"Apakah _Senpai_ masih aktif membuat manga lain setelah _A Corpse By Evening_?" Mayaka agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Gadis itu berubah agresif ketika dirinya diliputi rasa ingin tahu yang hampir membludak karena telah terpendam cukup lama – hampir menyerupai Eru.

"Sebagai anggota Klub Manga, _Senpai_ adalah panutan saya dalam menggambar ilustrasi," dia melanjutkan.

Sejujurnya, Muneyoshi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di satu sisi, ia sangat senang jika ada yang memperhatikan dan memberikan pendapat terhadap hasil karyanya yang bagi Muneyoshi hanyalah sebuah keisengan untuk menghilangkan jenuh.

Terlebih jika orang itu sampai menjadikannya panutan. Sungguh hal yang menggembirakan.

Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa sedih karena menggambar manga malah mengingatkan pemuda itu pada kesalahannya di masa lalu yang masih terus membayangi hidupnya sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat manga lain. _A Corpse By Evening_ pun hanya kerjaan iseng di kala senggang. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin membuat suatu hasil karya seperti para mangaka profesional. Maaf kalau mengecewakanmu yaa."

Mayaka malah kaget mendengar ucapan maaf dari seniornya. Gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah karena menganggap dirinya terlalu lancang bicara.

Mayaka pun segera meminta maaf dan membeberkan maksud sebenarnya bahwa ia hanya ingin memuji kemampuan Muneyoshi dalam menggambar ilustrasi.

" _Never mind_ … Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan seperti itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih yaa. Semoga kau bisa menjadi mangaka yang sukses di masa depan. Terus berusaha dan jangan menyerah. Tetap semangat!"

Dukungan dari sang panutan berarti segalanya bagi Mayaka. Gadis itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa dan malah terisak saking bahagianya. Eru merangkul bahu sahabatnya – ikut berbahagia mendengar _support_ yang diberikan Muneyoshi tanpa dibuat-buat. Gadis bersurai hitam itu lantas mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah… Aku pergi dulu. _Jaa ne!_ " Muneyoshi pun berpamitan pada Mayaka dan Eru kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua menuju ruang _audio visual_ di ujung koridor.

"Kugayama-senpai ternyata sangat ramah dan baik hati yaa," puji Eru seraya menatap punggung tegap Muneyoshi menjauh dari pandangannya. Mayaka mengiyakan – masih belum pulih dari rasa bahagianya yang membuat gadis itu seolah berada di atas awan.

Muneyoshi berhenti di depan _stand_ kelas 2-F yang menawarkan tontonan film misteri sebagai wujud partisipasi mereka dalam Festival Kanya tahun ini. Semua penjaga _stand_ di depan ruang _audio visual_ menyambut kedatangannya, namun Muneyoshi tampak sedang mencari seseorang.

Seorang siswi berkacamata yang memakai _name-tag_ bertuliskan PANITIA terlihat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, siswi itu keluar lagi, diikuti oleh Irisu Fuyumi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Fuyumi pun langsung menghampiri Muneyoshi yang menurut teman sekelasnya, Muneyoshi tengah mencari dirinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Muneyoshi pun memberikan boneka _teddy bear_ tadi kepada Fuyumi.

Sungguh tak ada yang menyangka. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka – termasuk Mayaka dan Eru – terperanjat setengah mati melihat Muneyoshi memberikan boneka itu pada Fuyumi.

"A-a-ahhh… Itu berarti Fuyumi-san orangnya…"

.

.

.

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	3. Just You And Me

**_Story of Us_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Because only the warm-hearted Emperor who can stand with the icy Empress. Kumpulan drabble/ficlet tentang Muneyoshi Kugayama dan Fuyumi Irisu. Rated T to M for some reasons. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** OOC, romance gagal, abal, ngasal dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah… Akhirnya kesampean bikin cerita tentang pairing terfavorit di Hyouka walaupun cuma berupa ficlets :') Memang sejak dulu mem-favoritkan sang ketua OSIS dan The Empress. Saya ngarep banget mereka bakal jadian. Cocok banget deh mereka berdua. Rated di chapter ini menjurus ke M, tapi masih aman dikonsumsi kok. Hehehe.

* * *

.

.

.

Suara goresan pensil mendominasi ruang perpustakaan kediaman keluarga Kugayama sore itu.

Muneyoshi hampir menyelesaikan sketsa gedung pencakar langit yang dalam beberapa tahun mendatang mungkin akan menambah semarak salah satu distrik metropolitan di Tokyo.

"Aku tahu pesan yang ingin disampaikan Jirou di Festival Kanya," suara pemuda itu memecah kesunyian yang tercipta selama hampir satu jam.

Lawan bicara Muneyoshi melirik sekilas, hampir tak menampilkan reaksi apa pun kecuali bola matanya yang melebar selama beberapa detik – terkesima dengan wajah serius yang diperlihatkan Muneyoshi kala pemuda itu tengah bekerja.

"Dia ingin aku menggambar lagi," ujar Muneyoshi seraya menghapus tepian sketsa dengan hati-hati.

"Ralat. Dia ingin aku menggambar manga lagi," imbuhnya. Kemudian meniup permukaan kertas gambar beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan debu penghapus yang menempel.

"Selesai!" Menyeringai penuh kepuasan sambil mengangkat hasil kerjanya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Muneyoshi bertanya pada satu-satunya orang yang berada di perpustakaan itu selain dirinya.

"Bagus… Aku tak menyangka kau akan menggunakan konsep rak buku seperti itu," meski ekspresi wajah sang lawan bicara tampak datar, Muneyoshi tahu kalau sebenarnya ia bersungguh-sungguh memuji hasil karyanya.

"Akan lebih bagus jika mereka membangun gedung ini di Akihabara atau mungkin Shinjuku." Muneyoshi lantas membalik halaman bukunya – bersiap menggambar sketsa lain yang kali ini hanya untuk iseng sebagai pelepas kepenatan.

"Padahal aku sudah membaca Urutan _Kudryavka_. Menurutku ceritanya bagus kok," katanya dengan nada polos sembari menggambar sketsa kasar menyerupai bentuk wajah seorang wanita berdagu lancip.

"Tanabe-san ingin kau menggambar manga lagi setelah kepindahan Anjou-san. Itulah pesan sebenarnya," ujar sang lawan bicara agak acuh – sementara fokusnya kembali tertuju pada novel klasik yang tengah ia baca.

Muneyoshi menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar nama Anjou Haruna meluncur dari bibir tipis seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa dengan novel Dorian Gray di tangannya.

"Hnn. Ada apa?" Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, agak merasa risih karena Muneyoshi memandangnya tanpa ekspresi – satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan pemuda itu kecuali saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan _badmood_ sangat jarang menimpa seorang Kugayama Muneyoshi.

Sesaat kemudian, senyum kembali merekah di wajah pemuda itu. Muneyoshi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Nope. Aku suka dengan bentuk lehermu." Jemarinya menelisik leher jenjang gadis itu sambil sesekali memainkan rambut sang gadis dengan manja.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir pelan kala sensasi aneh menjangkiti urat-urat syaraf di tubuhnya – setengah membayangkan kalau dalam beberapa menit mendatang, jari jemari yang tak hanya piawai dalam menggambar ilustrasi tapi juga lihai menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya tersebut, digantikan oleh sepasang bibir lembut yang selalu mengukir senyuman sehangat sinar mentari.

"Wajahmu memerah, _Empress_ -san." Muneyoshi terkekeh seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan karena berhasil mengerjai teman sepermainannya. Menahan malu bercampur kesal, wajah Fuyumi makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tidak ada yang pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya. Tidak ada yang berani menggoda sang ratu hingga merasa sangat malu kecuali Muneyoshi.

" _Apaan_ sih?!" Fuyumi lantas menutup wajah Muneyoshi – yang sejak tadi menyandarkan kepala di pangkuannya – dengan novel karya Oscar Wilde yang belum rampung ia baca. Dia tak ingin pemuda itu merasa semakin jumawa karena berhasil menyudutkannya.

Irisu Fuyumi tak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun berbuat demikian padanya. Sang ratu tentu saja tak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang berani bersikap lancang bahkan hingga mendaratkan sentuhan tak senonoh walau hanya pada ujung rambutnya.

Tidak seorang pun… Kecuali pemuda bersurai coklat di pangkuannya – yang memiliki tatapan sepolos dan setulus anak kecil dengan segenap sikap manja dan haus akan perhatian – yang selalu diperlihatkan Muneyoshi tatkala ia sedang berduaan dengan Fuyumi.

Dunia seakan milik mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang lainnya di sana. Tidak ada Anjou Haruna. Tidak ada Tanabe Jirou, bahkan tidak ada Oreki Houtarou. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Bersama… Mereka menghadapi dunia. Bersama… Mereka menguasai dunia.

.

.

.

Raut wajah Muneyoshi terlihat jemu. Sketsa wanita cantik – yang ditengarai merupakan sang _Empress_ – masih belum diselesaikannya. Selama sepuluh menit terakhir, ujung pensilnya tak beranjak dari rambut panjang sang wanita yang diwarnai sehitam mungkin.

"Hmmm… Aku bosaaaan…" Rupanya sang ketua OSIS telah sampai ke titik jenuh paling tinggi, terbukti ketika ia melemparkan buku sketsa ke meja kaca di sampingnya begitu saja, seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memelintir ujung rambut Fuyumi demi membuat atensi gadis itu beralih padanya.

" _Empress_ -san…" Ditariknya beberapa helai rambut gadis itu dan memainkannya dengan manja. "Bisakah kita melakukan hal lain?"

"Seperti apa misalnya?"

"Melakukan aktifitas menyenangkan yang bisa menguras keringat kita semalaman." Seringai nakal mengembang di wajah polos Muneyoshi. Seringai yang hanya diperlihatkan Sang _Emperor_ pada _Empress_ -nya.

" _Oh, tidak!_ " Fuyumi terkesiap. Jika Muneyoshi berkata demikian sambil menyeringai seperti itu, maka pemuda itu pasti serius dengan ucapannya. Sepertinya sang _Empress_ akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang di kediaman keluarga Kugayama.

.

.

.

* * *

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
